Jewelpet (species)
are magical "pets" who live in Jewel Land. In the official setting, they were given birth by The Princess. In the anime, they are ruled by their queen and creator, Jewelina (Raku Majo in the first series). They are known to partner up with humans and work with them on finding magic jewels and accomplishing magical quests. Biology .]] The Jewelpets are magical beings based on various animals, mostly domesticated species. Their stature is generally very small, though most Jewelpets are only slightly taller than an adult human's shin. Most Jewelpets can stand and walk on two legs and use their forepaws to grab or hold things (despite not having any visible fingers), even if their real-life animal counterpart is incapable of such. Even so, some Jewelpets prefer going on a four-legged stance as a means of locomotion and/or transportation. The most notable examples of this are Angela and Opal, who usually walk on all fours. Jewelpets are omnivorous like humans, independently of their species. They can additionally eat human-processed food without ill effects, but suffer the same health problems if they abuse one type of food. All Jewelpets are rational animals, and their level of intelligence has the same range as those of humans. They are also all capable of human speech, albeit with a few exceptions (such as Rald or Tata). Each Jewelpet's eyes are made of one mineral, after which they are named (with the exception of King, who is not named after his mineral, onyx). These eyes are called Jewel Eyes, and they are what gives Jewelpets their magical power. There are canonically 42 Jewelpets in total, with the majority of them being female (currently at 23 with 19 male Jewelpets in gender ratio). Behavior Jewelpets are rational and social animals. When left to their own devices, they will construct a society very similar to those of humans, which includes education and entertainment. They also have mindsets similar to humans but in a more simplistic and childish way due to isolation from the human world. It is stated in some series that Jewelpets are meant to be partnered with humans. When a Jewelpet and a human form a bond, it increases the pet's magical power and the human's quality of life. Skills and Abilities All Jewelpets have the ability to cast magical spells through their magic Jewel Eyes. Magic is casted through a verbal incantation (one per Jewelpet) and movement of the body. The verbal spells used to summon magic vary from each series. In addition to this, sometimes a Jewel Pod is required to cast magic, such as in ''Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! and Jewelpet Happiness. All Jewelpets are theoretically capable of performing basic spells such as moving objects or transformation. Each Jewelpet also has additional specialized abilities that are connected to the trait they represent (Luck/Courage for Ruby, Love for Garnet, Friendship for Sapphie, etc.). Jewelpets Magical Red Class= |-| Magical Green Class= |-| Magical Blue Class= |-| Magical Black Class= |-| Unknown Class= Trivia *Nachi is a non-canon character, having only appeared in a certain part of the franchise (specifically, Jewelpet Sunshine) and not officially admitted to the roster. She is also the only Jewelpet whose jewel is unspecified. *Currently, both the Magical Red and Magical Blue classes have the most Jewelpets with 12 each, and Magical Black has the least with a total of 7 Jewelpets. *Magical Red has the most variety of species (10), followed by Blue (8), with Green and Black tied for least (6). **Magical Green has less variety than the Black relative due to its total number of Jewelpets, as 6 out of the 11 (more than half) Magical Green Jewelpets are dogs, while in Magical Black, 2 out of the 7 are both cats. *Magical Blue has the largest gender ratio disparity, with 9 females to 3 males. The other classes are all more or less even. *When the Jewelpet franchise first released, Jewelpets' names were their representing mineral names in full, but they were called by their "nicknames", which are the names they currently have; for instance, Sapphie's formal name was "Sapphire", but was called "Sapphie" by others. This setting disappeared in the anime series. **Though in the first anime, some pets were introduced (or introduced themselves) as their full mineral name, such as Rald and Aqua when they first appeared. **Some Jewelpets' nicknames were different to their names used in the anime, for example, Garnet was initially nicknamed "Net", but in the anime her name stayed as "Garnet" instead. *There are three unnamed Jewelpets that appear in the epilogue of Jewelpet Sunshine. They are a teal-eared dog, a white cat, and a salmon pink rabbit respectively. Since they are minor characters, they never appeared in any other medium. **It is presumed that they are supposed to be the Plum class's successors. The white cat is Ruby's successor, the teal-eared dog is Sapphie's, and the pink rabbit is Garnet's. This is especially reflected by their appearances and personalities, much like their previous counterparts. *The ages of the Jewelpets are undefined. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, it is stated that a Jewelpet can live up to a hundred years old, while in Jewelpet Magical Change, it appears that Jewelpets have the ability to remain young even after many years. Gallery Official Artwork Img56315431.gif|All the Jewelpets during the airing of the first series. All Jewelpets (etcept Luea and Larimar).jpg|All the Jewelpets during the airing of Jewelpet Happiness. Capturar.PNG|Concept art (Garnet, Labra, Titana, Sapphie, Ruby, Peridot, Rald and Charotte) i-img600x428-15374711380v5ljc4266.jpg|Concept art (Kaiya, Ruby, Nix and Titana) i-img600x430-1526956926oa73cw856873 (1).jpg|Concept art (Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie, Labra and Angela) i-img600x430-1526956929zkzb4t361434.jpg|Concept art (Opal, Io, Kris, Jasper, Diana, Peridot, Luna and Coal) Merchandise ih.jpg|Brownie's arcade game card (front) hio.jpg|Brownie's arcade game card (back) huy.jpg|Tata's arcade game card (front) hu.jpg|Tata's arcade game card (back) tyr.jpg|Garnet's arcade game card (front) tr.jpg|Garnet's arcade game card (back) Anime JPSEpiloguePets1.jpg|Nameless Jewelpets from the epilogue of Jewelpet Sunshine. Zircon.png|Unnamed teal-eared dog. Morgan.png|Unnamed pink rabbit. Bella.png|Unnamed white cat. 20180721_113929.png|Unnamed bat from Jewelpet. See also *Sweetspets Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Terminologies